


Bubbly

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [13]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Casual Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Oral Sex, Party, Spoilers, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Amanda and Olivia escape a NYE party to have their own, private countdown.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bubbly

**A/N: Wanted to get this written and out there before it's too late to be holiday-themed. It was also nice to take a little break from Diverge. Happy New Year! Keep your heads up, and stay safe. Read and review – thanks for the support!**

**Rating: MA**

**Spoilers: Girls Disappeared, Holden's Manifesto**

**Trigger warnings: Alcohol, sex in the workplace**

**Bubbly**

For several years, the 16th precinct had opted out of having a New Year's party. They weren't exactly the most light-hearted unit, for starters, and as everybody knows – even heinous crimes don't take a holiday. This year, however, Dodds had insisted on them throwing one, to "ease tensions," as he had put it (whatever that meant).

Olivia had tried every trick in the book to get out of going, up to and including offering to take any shift switch wanted, but nothing had worked. Dodds probably had his hand in that, too, but Liv tried not to dwell on the thought. She was forced to buy a new dress for the occasion. She'd been getting older, and leaning towards simple black dresses that were less adventurous than the ones from previous years. Almost spitefully, she had opted in the other direction this time.

The dress was a dark green color, with gold threading weaved into the fabric. It was sleeveless, falling just above the knee. The gold caught the light when she moved, and she matched her earnings with it, a pair of dangling, fine gold chain clusters. She even wore thigh-high nylons, just to feel extra naughty.

So, on New Year's Eve, Liv found herself in the event room of the precinct building, holding a glass of champagne and leaning against the wall, daydreaming about the hot bath she would have when she got home right after midnight. All around her, co-workers and other officers of the 16th were dancing, drinking and laughing, amidst the cheap and predictable decorations that some committee had haphazardly thrown up. While she smiled politely at anyone who made eye contact, and small talk if they came over, mostly she just sipped her champagne and thought about the end of another year.

The truth of it was, she hated new years. Others always seemed to feel hopeful, energized and ready to race into the future, but for Liv, her mind turned to things and people she missed. She thought about people who were gone, like Brian. Like . . . Elliot. The new guy this year was Carisi – a soft-boiled, New York Italian with all of the Catholic guilt that comes along with it. He also appeared to have a sizeable dose of lust for Rollins, but Liv hadn't decided for sure yet if Amanda reciprocated.

As if they had been summoned by her musings, Carisi and Rollins strolled up to where she was leaning, their faces all smiles.

"Lieutenant!" Carisi exclaimed. "Happy New Year!"

"Not quite yet," Liv smirked, "you're a bit early."

He chuckled politely and sipped his drink. Amanda touched Liv's forearm lightly. "This dress is gorgeous!" she stated, sweeping her gaze over the brunette appreciatively.

Liv felt color rise faintly in her cheeks. "Thank you," she murmured, looking into her champagne glass.

They made small talk, about the holidays, the schedules, and what they thought the New Year might bring. Olivia had been poised to ask Amanda if she'd like a refill of her wine when Sonny lit up at the beginning notes of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas."

"Rollins, can I have this dance?" he asked warmly.

The blonde looked at him, a bit sheepishly. "I – "

Liv smiled and bumped Rollins' shoulder with her own, nodding in the direction of the dance floor. "Go on. You should have fun."

Rollins took Carisi's extended hand and let herself be pulled along, glancing over her shoulder long enough to roll her eyes at Liv. Olivia giggled against the rim of her glass and wiggled her fingers back.

Liv let her gaze linger as they took up a spot on the dance floor. She saw Carisi beam as he put an arm around Amanda's petite waist. Amanda rested her arms around his neck, talking quietly as they glided in small, easy circles.

Olivia wondered if he would try to kiss her, and felt a pang of jealousy that she drowned in the remainder of her champagne.

At the top of the second verse, he dipped her, making Rollins laugh at him. Liv drifted to the drinks table, poured herself more champagne and popped a cheese cube in her mouth. When the song neared the end, Liv turned her eyes back on them, curious but holding her breath.

. . . _and_ _have_ _yourself_ _a_ _merry_ _little_ _Christmas_ _now_ . . .

Expertly practiced, Amanda turned her head before the crooner finished his note, touching her head gently to Carisi's shoulder for maybe four seconds. They did not kiss. She whispered something to him, then left him and quickly crossed to where Olivia was now standing.

"C'mon," she motioned, "I told him we were going to the little girls' room."

The change of lighting in the washroom was jarring, with fluorescent light bouncing off of the chrome and porcelain fixtures. Olivia took a deep breath and rested against the counter while Amanda went into a stall.

"Are you having a nice time?" Liv asked her.

"I mean, I've definitely had worse times," Rollins considered. There was a flush and then after a moment, Amanda opened the door and added, "but you don't seem like you have."

"Am I that bad at hiding it?" Liv chuckled.

"What's wrong?"

Liv watched soapy water circle down the sink into the drain. "I hate New Year's."

"Why?" Amanda checked her reflection, tucking a loose, wavy curl of blonde hair behind her ear and touched the lipstick at the corners of her mouth.

"It makes me think of melancholy things."

"You mean exes?"

Liv snorted. "Not just that. Victims. The job. Death. Resolutions. Intent. Existentialism."

Amanda looked sidelong at Liv for a moment, thinking. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face the older brunette, finally, and said, "Yeah, I don't love it, either."

"Rollins, you don't have to say that just to make me feel better."

"I'm not!" she denied, putting her hands on her hips and frowning. She was slightly tipsy and Liv thought it was adorable.

"Well, don't tell Carisi," Liv smirked, "you'll break his heart."

A beat of silence slowly filled up the room. Then Amanda blurted: "You wanna get outta here?"

Liv blinked at her in surprise. "And go where? It's like . . . less than an hour to midnight on New Year's Eve; everywhere is packed."

"It's the party we need to get away from, not the building."

Liv considered the idea. And the look in Amanda's eyes. "Ok." She caught her bottom lip with her teeth. "Let's go upstairs."

"Go on ahead of me, I'll be right there," Rollins told her, then leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "we don't want anyone to come looking for us, now, do we?"

.

.

When the click of Rollins' stilettos began echoing across the squad room, Olivia appeared on the landing of the stairs above, where the second floor led to the cribs.

"Liv?" Amanda called softly.

"Up here."

In one hand, Amanda had two clean champagne flutes, and in the other, she carried an unopened bottle of some pink-colored champagne. She met Liv at the top step and let her take one of the glasses. They continued on to the cribs, which were dark and empty; just lines of single beds with thin fleece blankets and papery pillows.

At the far end, moonlight illuminated the plain window with its metal screen. They chose to stand in front of it, beside each other, where the muted sounds of the entire city celebrating wafted up on the night's cold breeze. The window glass was emanating freezing cold, it whispered against their bare arms as they leaned there, raising the tiny hairs on their skin. Rollins handed Liv the second flute glass and started working on the champagne bottle. Once it was open, she poured them each a glass and then laid the bottle on the floor below the window.

"Cheers," she offered.

"Cheers," Liv nodded, and when she tipped up the glass she drank it dry, to head off the flip-flopping in her belly.

"Do you make resolutions?" Amanda asked, gazing out the window.

"Not in the widely used definition of the term. I just try to challenge myself to be better than the previous year."

"When I was a kid," Rollins grinned, "I made tonnes of 'em. Lists of them, every year. About how I was gonna get straight A's . . . stop fighting with Kim, help more around the house. How I was gonna forgive my mother for all her faults, and daddy for not bein' home enough."

"Sounds more like prayers than resolutions."

"Right?" the blonde chuckled. "The older I get, it seems like less and less things are achievable in an average year. So now, I just think of one or two, and then forget about them by mid-January."

"Did you pick one for this year?"

"Yeah: stop stress-smoking. I don't smoke on a daily basis, but I light up when my demons get loud," she explained.

"Well, I can get behind that one," Liv nodded, "that stuff is terrible for you."

"You ever smoke?"

Olivia refilled her glass. "Uh, a few times when I was a teenager . . . and whenever I was drinking, in college. Not since then, though."

"Here's to that then." Amanda tipped and drained her glass, and also got a refill.

Now that they were away from the party, and the social expectations that went along with it, Liv was much more comfortable. Maybe even a little more than comfortable, as there was a warm buzz running through her from the champagne. The time was about 20 minutes to midnight, and there wasn't anywhere she could think of that she'd rather be to count them out. She sipped her drink and looked at Amanda, looking out the window.

Her dress was blue, also sleeveless, but more flouncy at the bottom - which was inches higher and more risqué than Liv's. On her feet, a pair of white pumps made her more equal in height to Olivia, and her strong, runners' legs ran naked up into the dress.

She wondered if she was she wearing underwear beneath it.

They were close enough to each other that their exhaled breaths were fogging the window glass. "Not long now," Amanda commented, "any final thoughts on the year?" She turned her head and locked eyes with Liv, catching the heat of her thoughts, and the tip of Liv's tongue that had snuck out to wet her top lip. "Oh . . . " the word came out low and husky as Rollins searched Liv's face. "Table that," she told her, "I think I can read them from here."

Amanda drained her glass, then set her glass on the window sill. She turned fully to Liv, trailing a finger down the curve of the brunette's neck, catching Liv's necklace with it, and using it to gently pull her closer. Cool from the champagne glass, Olivia's hand curled around the side of Amanda's neck as she dipped to meet her mouth. The silence of the room was heightened as both women became aware of the soft sounds of their kissing. Tongues, sweet from champagne, stroking and playing, and the material of their dresses shifting loudly as their bodies pressed into each other.

Both of Olivia's hands found their way to Amanda's waist, pulling her in as much as was possible. When Amanda's mouth kissed up Liv's jawline and then bit softly into the skin just before her earlobe, she groaned and let both hands slide backward, cupping Rollins' ass.

"We're going to miss the countdown," Amanda teased, breathlessly, when the kiss broke.

"No, we're not," Liv said covertly, "c'mere."

She took Rollins by the hand and led her to the nearest bed, one expensive holiday dress covering the other as Liv pressed her mouth to every exposed part of the blonde's chest. Her tongue slicked a trail through the valley of her cleavage, sending Amanda arching into her as her breath became a staccato.

"This dress have a zipper?" Liv mumbled, cupping a breast in her palm.

"No need," Amanda panted, "I'm going commando."

Olivia grew wet at the words, and she met Rollins' needful gaze with twin heat. "You have other assets, you know," she pointed out, thumbing at a covered nipple to iterate.

Pushing her hands into Liv's chestnut waves, she pressed fingernails to her scalp and threw hear head back. "Just . . . ugh . . . pull it down," she bit out.

Liv didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed the dress's bust and yanked it down and over Amanda's breasts, which spilled into her palms like rare party favors. Her mouth wrapped around a nipple and pulled it between her teeth, nipping and kissing in turn until the blonde was white-knuckling her bare shoulders. When she was done, both nipples were peaked and red with tiny teeth marks, glistening with saliva in the dim light.

Ten minutes to midnight.

Olivia wiggled her fingers beneath the bottom of Amanda's dress, rucking it up and over her ass and hips. She held her hips steady as she moved low, settling between Amanda's legs even as she peppered kisses across her pelvis and leg tops. Just the scent of Rollins' arousal set Liv's clit throbbing as she spread her open with her thumbs, drinking in the sight of her.

Her clit was swollen, already dewy with the blonde's abundant wetness, and Liv trembled with her excitement and restraint. Touching a fingertip gently to the flood at her entrance, she dragged it over the lines of her labia and clit. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," she murmured.

"God, your touch is . . . " Rollins shivered, " _unbelievable_."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Liv chuckled.

"Thank God," Amanda giggled wryly.

Olivia dipped her head and drew her tongue up and over the hard ridge of her clit, tongue tip circling it before taking it into a hard, long suck. Rollins struggled not to make too much noise, whining low in her throat as her legs shook. "Yes . . . oh, God that's so – so good," she gasped.

Liv flushed with pride and excitement, pushing her tongue down the valley of her pussy and then over the opening, before sliding inside. Amanda sat up at the waist in surprise and reflex at the intensity, then crashed back to the narrow bed.

Five minutes to midnight.

Switching gears, Olivia brought her fingers up to replace her mouth, slowly and carefully pushing two fingers inside. Amanda gripped the edges of the metal cot and rolled her hips into Liv's entry, words of praise dripping from her tongue like the splash of their champagne.

"Three minutes to midnight," Liv told her quietly. She moved her fingers inside the warm, tugging heat of Amanda's incredible body. "I'm going to fuck you until you come for midnight."

Rollins fixed her gaze on the older brunette in amusement and intrigue. She smirked. "Ok,"

Slow: she would slide out long enough for the emptiness of it to make Amanda ache and beg. Then she would fill her again, just as slowly, stretching her and stroking, just barely. Amanda's head pushed desperately into the cot beneath her, her eyes shut, focusing on every sensation she was feeling.

Faster: Olivia mouthed over her clit again, sucking it wetly while still thrusting firmly, rubbing Rollins' G-spot sporadically, upping the ante.

"Jesus," Amanda moaned, "please, Liv," she licked her lips, "please, fuck me!"

One minute left. She thrusts harder, fucks her until the heel of her palm bumps her clit mercilessly each time and her juices are getting everywhere. Liv's palm, her fingers, her chin, Amanda's inner thighs . . . and in response, Liv herself is so wet she is soaked.

"My panties are ruined," she whispered. Below them, the cheer of the partygoers rises, muffled, counting down the last ten seconds.

Fingers, mouth, working in tandem, Liv fucks her and counts it out: "Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . . "

"Oh God, oh fuck!" the blonde bites out, "I don't know if I can – "

" . . . five, four . . . "

"Make it wait!" she finished, pushing frantically into Liv's ministrations. "Liv . . . ungh . . . oh fuck . . . I'm gonna!"

" . . . two, one . . . "

Amanda screams as she comes in Olivia's mouth, the crowd downstairs roaring _Happy_ _New_ _Year_! The brunette rides it out as long as Amanda will let her, exhilarated, her body singing with endorphins. The strains of _Auld_ _Lang_ _Syne_ are playing as the two women catch their breath.

"Happy New Year," Amanda finally giggled.

"Mm, same to you," Liv smiled, sitting up.

Propping herself on her elbows, Rollins said, "Do you think they'd do the countdown again, so we can count you off, too?" She tipped her head, looking at Liv curiously. "Or are you going to count yours aloud for me?"

Moving back up over her, Liv smirked. "Oh, I can count myself off for you, if you want," she murmured against her temple. Amanda shivered. "Did you have any other resolutions in mind for this year?"

"You won't believe me," Rollins laughed.

"Try me."

"Be more spontaneous."

There was a beat, then Olivia laughed, full and loud. "Well, I'd say you nailed it," she deadpanned.

Amanda urged Liv onto her back and smiled. "That's not all I'm going to nail tonight." She punctuated her joke with a hand drawn lightly up the inside thigh of Liv's stockings.

 _Poor_ _Carisi_ , Liv thought. _Maybe_ _next_ _year_. . . .

**END**


End file.
